(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film array panel, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel for a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a number of pixels arranged in a matrix form and signal lines, which are composed of gate lines and data lines, arranged between the pixels. Typically, each pixel has a pixel electrode, which is to display an image, and a switching transistor. The switching transistor, in response to the magnitude of scanning signals from the gate lines, controls the flow of the data signals from the data line to the pixel electrode.
For the purpose of uniformly driving the LCD panel, uniform supply of the scanning and data signals to the pixels is provided across the panel. Thus, when the size and the resolution of the panel increases, the demand for low resistance signal lines increases. For this reason, Copper, which is a low resistance metal, has been heavily considered for the signal lines. However, the adhesion between the copper and the glass substrate of LCD panel is poor, and copper ions tend to penetrate into the silicon layer of LCD panel. These problems should be solved for a successful application of copper on the LCD panel.